My Love
by Thania Lee
Summary: Kyuhyun menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyusul Sungmin ditempat indah yang jauh disana. Its Song Fict. KYUMIN FICTION for you guys. GS. ONESHOOT. RnR Juseyooo.


**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**Tittle : My Love**

**Cast : Kyumin**

**Warning : Genderswitch. Gajeness. Typos. Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. If you don't like my otp, just go out from here!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**An empty street**_

_**An empty house**_

_**A hole inside my heart**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**The rooms are getting smaller**_

Kyuhyun menghela nafas ditengah udara dingin. Asap tipis putih keluar dari bibir tebalnya ketika pemandangan jalan setapak menuju apartemennya terlihat. Biasanya dia tidak pernah melewati jalan ini seorang diri. Selalu ada seseorang yang selalu berada disampingnya melewati jalan yang ditumbuhi pohon maple ini.

Melewati jalan itu dengan langkah pelan. Lima menit kemudian dia sudah sampai diapartemen miliknya. Apartemen sederhana yang biasanya dihuni oleh dirinya dan sang terkasih. Biasanya, sapaan ceria kekasihnya itu selalu menyambutnya ketika pulang. Tetapi kini hanya kesunyian yang menyapanya ketika pulang bekerja.

"aku merindukanmu, Ming." Ujarnya pelan.

Namja itu menyeret langkah kakinya menuju kamar utama. Bahkan ruangan pribadinya ini terasa kosong padahal sentuhan-sentuhan yeoja itu masih terlihat dan terasa disana. Tanpa repot mencuci muka dan mengganti bajunya, Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya diatas lembaran kasur besar dengan gradasi warna merah muda dan biru itu. Warna kesukaannya dan kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I wonder how**_

_**I wonder why**_

_**I wonder where they are**_

_**The days we had**_

_**The songs we sang together**_

Kyuhyun termenung saat stasiun radio yang diputarnya menyanyikan lagu kesukaan kekasihnya. Its been a while milik Im Chang Jung. Kekasihnya itu selalu meminta dimainkan lagu itu saat ingin tidur. Tidak peduli Kyuhyun harus bernyanyi hingga beberapa kali sampai suaranya serak. Dia tetap menyuruh Kyuhyun bernyanyi sampai dia tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**An oh my love**_

_**I'm holding on forever**_

_**Reaching for a love that seems so far**_

Kyuhyun ingin sekali pergi jauh dan menyusul kekasihnya itu, tetapi janji yang diucapkannya dulu begitu melekat diingatannya. Janjinya yang tidak akan menyerah dengan kehidupan yang akan dilaluinya.

"_aku ingin ikut denganmu, Ming."_

_Yeoja cantik itu. Sungmin, menggeleng pelan. "kau harus melanjutkan apa yang sudah seharusnya kau kejar. Kami akan menunggumu disana, ditempat yang indah."_

Namja itu menyeka airmata yang tiba-tiba turun dipipinya. Kerinduan yang mendalam pada sosok itu membuatnya sesak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**So I say a little prayer**_

_**And hope my dreams will take me there**_

_**Where the skies are blue**_

_**To see you once again **_

_**My love**_

_Kyuhyun terbangun disebuah pandang rumput yang luas dan sejuk. Namja itu menghalangi sinar matahari yang mengenai wajahnya dengan lengannya. _

"_Kyuhyun,"_

_Merasa namanya dipanggil, namja itu bangkit dari berbaringnya lalu menoleh kesumber suara. Disana. Diatas bukit yang landai Sungmin berdiri sembari menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki._

"_Sungmin,"_

_Namja itu berlari menghampiri Sungmin yang tampak cantik dengan gaun putih sederhananya. "sayang, aku merindukanmu." Namja itu langsung membawa Sungmin dan bayi dalam gendongannya kedalam dekapan hangatnya._

"_nado."_

_Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya beralih pada sosok bayi mungil bermata bulat yang menatapnya sembari bersender didada hangat ibunya. "Sunghyun-ah," gumamnya._

"_ne, appa." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengambil lengan bayi itu dan menggerakannya didepan Kyuhyun._

"_dia tumbuh dengan baik,"_

_Sungmin tersenyum. Senyum yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan dan kesedihan disaat yang bersamaan. "Ya. Tetapi Sunghyun akan tambah baik jika kau bersama kami Kyu."_

"_aku akan segera menyusulmu Ming. Itu janjiku."_

_Senyum Sungmin didapatnya setelah mengucapkan janji itu. Kyuhyun merasa dirinya ditarik kebelakang. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang tersenyum sendu lalu menghilang._

"Sungmin!" deru nafas tidak teratur terdengar saat Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya. Suara itu. Senyum itu. Semua hal yang dirindukannya dari Sungmin.

Tuhan menjawab doanya. Dia berdoa agar bertemu dengan Sungmin walaupun hanya dalam mimpi, dan malam ini Tuhan mengabulkan keinginannya. Setidaknya dia senang, Sungmin juga merindukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Overseas from coast to coast**_

_**To find the place I love the most**_

_**Where the fields are green**_

_**To see you once again**_

_**My love**_

Kyuhyun memandang padang bunga dikawasan wisata Jeju dengan senyum tipis. Ini adalah impian kekasihnya, memiliki sebuah rumah dengan halaman luas yang ditumbuhi oleh bunga berwarna-warni.

Dia bahkan ingat bahwa Sungmin mengatakan dengan rumah tersebut, dia bisa mengawasi anak-anak mereka nanti yang bermain bola dihalaman dengan yeoja itu mengurusi bunga kesukaannya.

"sedikit lagi Ming, tunggulah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I try to read**_

_**I go to work**_

_**I'm laughing with my friends**_

_**But I cant stop to keep myself from thinking**_

Kyuhyun berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan kontrak kerja diatas mejanya. Namja itu mendesah pelan saat konsentrasinya pecah saat memikirkan sang kekasih. Begitu juga saat dirinya sedang bersama Changmin—partner in crimenya—dia akan menjadi sosok yang bukan dirinya saat mengingat Sungmin. Ya, yeoja itu mengambil alih seluruh fikiran Kyuhyun.

Padahal proyek ini adalah proyek terbesarnya dan menghasilkan profit yang tidak sedikit untuknya. Namja itu kembali berusaha berfokus pada pekerjaannya guna mencapai tujuan akhirnya. Ya. Dia harus melakukannya untuk Sungmin yang menunggunya disana. Ditempat yang jauh nan indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To hold you in my arms**_

_**To promise you, my love**_

_**To tell you from my heart**_

_**You're all I'm thinking of**_

Kyuhyun mendorong trolley dengan beberapa koper diatasnya. Sesampainya dia di Zurich International Airport, namja itu langsung menuju kearah peron railway yang akan membawanya ke Bern.

Sesampainya namja itu sampai di Bern, sembari menunggu tram datang dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Ini adalah tempat impian kekasihnya. Dia ingin menghabiskan sisa waktunya di Swiss.

Mendengar suara tram yang terdengar mendekat, Kyuhyun bersiap mengangkat kopernya dan memasukannya kedalam. Keadaan didalam alat transportasi masal itu cukup padat tetapi tidak membuatnya sesak. Dan mengamati setiap pemandangan yang dilewatinya membuat namja itu tersenyum. Kekasihnya tidak pernah salah memilih tempat.

Sesampainya di Thunplatz dia turun dari dalam tram dan menyebrang jalan melewati jalan Justingerweg. Masuk kedalam sebuah pagar rumah lalu mengetuk salah satu pintunya.

"annyeonghaseo,"

Seorang wanita paruh baya membukakan pintu. "oh, Kyuhyun-ah."

"annyeonghaseo, ommonim." Sapanya.

Wanita paruh baya itu mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk dan membimbing langkah namja itu untuk ketaman belakang rumah. Disana. Dia bisa melihat sosok cantik dengan baju sederhana sedang mengejar seorang balita yang berlarian kesana kemari mengejar bola.

Mungkin saking kencangnya lemparan balita itu, bola biru tersebut menggelinding dan berhenti dibawah kaki Kyuhyun.

"Sunghyun-ah," Kyuhyun langsung menggendongnya setelah balita itu berlari mengejar bola yang berada dibawah kakinya. Bibir tebalnya mengecupi pipi gemuk balita itu dengan penuh. "Sunghyun-ah, appa rindu sekali padamu."

Wanita muda itu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Mengelus bahu tegap namja itu sekilas. "selamat datang, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun menoleh. Bibir dan matanya tersenyum saat kembali melihat sosok itu. Sang kekasih yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi ke tempat indah ini. Swiss.

Memang setahun terakhir ini keduanya terpisah. Pekerjaan Kyuhyun mengharuskan namja itu kembali ke kampung halamannya—Korea—untuk mengurusi sebuah proyek besar yang ditugaskan perusahaan padanya.

Padahal namja itu sudah menolak, tetapi atasannya tetap keukeh memberikan tugas itu pada Kyuhyun karena alasan dia satu-satunya staff yang berdarah Korea. Alasan yang aneh.

Selain alasan diatas juga, Kyuhyun diam-diam sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli rumah dikawasan Vitznau untuk hadiah ulangtahun pernikahan mereka. Makanya dia mengambil proyek tersebut.

Sebelumnya, sewaktu menikah dan melahirkan Sunghyun, mereka berdua tinggal di Seoul. Tetapi setelah Sunghyun berusia satu tahun kedua orangtua mereka yang juga menetap di Swiss meminta Sungmin untuk pulang karena rindu dengan cucu pertama mereka.

Hah. Kyuhyun harus menghela nafas banyak-banyak jika mengingat alasannya dipisahkan dengan keluarga kecilnya.

"kau pasti lelah, ayo istirahat." Sungmin mengiring Kyuhyun naik ke lantai dua setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan ibunda Sungmin. Nyonya Lee.

Kyuhyun menaruh Sunghyun kedalam box bayi yang berada disamping ranjang setelah mereka masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin. Namja itu membuka mantel musim dinginnya lalu duduk diatas lembaran kasur yang berada ditengah ruangan itu.

"tidurlah." Sungmin mengelus pipi suaminya itu dengan lembut. Kyuhyun hampir terlelap saat suara berisik Sunghyun yang berteriak membuatnya tersadar kembali.

"Aigoo, Sunghyunnie masih rindu dengan appa?" Sungmin mendekati box bayi dan mengangkat balita itu dari sana lalu membawanya keatas kasur. Kyuhyun tertawa saat Sunghyun merangkak naik keatas dadanya.

"Hyunie rindu Appa?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun dibalas oleh celotehan oleh Sunghyun.

Kedua insan muda itu tertawa. "baby sudah mulai cerewet sepertimu." Komentar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. "biar saja, diakan anakku."

Namja itu menoleh, terkikik geli saat melihat bibir shape M itu terpout lucu. "Sunghyun juga anakku, sayang."

"aku benar-benar rindu padamu." Ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin dengan penuh rindu. "I really miss you. More than you know." Kembali namja itu memanggut bibir Sungmin dengan penuh.

Ciuman mereka terhenti saat Kyuhyun merasakan kepala Sunghyun rebahan diatas dadanya. Bayinya itu tertidur dengan bibir terbuka yang terlihat sangat lucu. "Sunghyun sangat lucu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun setelah namja itu menjulurkan sebelah lengannya untuk dijadikan bantal. "ya, sepertiku. Aku kan lucu dan menggemaskan."

Cubitan pelan didapat wanita itu dipipinya. Dia terkekeh melihat wajah Kyuhyun. "iya, kau sangat menggemaskan. Aku ingin memakanmu!"

"Kyuhyun!" seru Sungmin.

Namja itu terkekeh lalu mengelus punggung Sunghyun dengan lembut. "tidurlah, aku lelah sekali."

Sungmin menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun. Sebelah tangannya memeluk perut Kyuhyun. "selamat tidur."

Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin dengan lembut. "jaljayo."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Hallo, saya balik bawa fanfic oneshoot gaje lagi. Haha. Maaf ya saya belum lanjutin cerita yang lain, saya suka gitu kalo udah mau ending *ups*. Ternyata lebih enak bikin oneshoot ya daripada chapter. Lebih cepat dan praktis, gak mikirin konflik haha. Dan makasih juga buat yang udah review di Crazy In Love ya, saya usahain bikin sequelnya nanti. Oke guys, ditunggu komentarnya. I love youuuu~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keep love and support Kyumin**

**.Thania Lee.**


End file.
